


All Right, Pads?

by potterthepoltergeist



Series: Blissember 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blissember, Blissember 2020, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweaters, jesus christ i need to get a grip, no beta we die like men, someone save me from myself, this feels even shorter than the last one, wolfstar is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: wolfstar, snuggles, and sweaters
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Blissember 2020





	All Right, Pads?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy! (i'd also appreciate it if you commented other prompts, because i'm trying to get my feet wet in the whole "chaptered fic writing" thing. can't keep writing drabbles forever, look at how tiny this one is)

The dark crimson drapes hanging across Remus's wooden bedposts flowed to the ground and barely let a sliver of silver moonlight through. Sirius leaned against Remus's chest, the knit jumper warm and soft. Thank the gods for those adorably oversized jumpers. He inhaled the wonderfully comforting smell that was Moony. _ His Moony. _

"All right, Pads?" Remus mumbled into the shorter boy's dark, silky hair. It was curling across his collarbone and tickling his neck. Sirius nuzzled further into his home. "Just lovely."


End file.
